MagiYain
by jerribrent
Summary: Its the start of the new year and Dumbledor isnt too happy that Umbridge has taken up post in his school. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks certainly know how to throw a curve ball in the magical world of Harry Potter. -quick funny one shot-


**There will be things that you recognize off the bat i dont own anything that this story references too**

* * *

><p>"How about: 'progress for progress's sake must be discouraged'? How about: 'pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited'?"<p>

"Well, what does that mean?" said Ron impatiently.

"I'll tell you what it means," said Hermione through gritted teeth. "It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

Ron took another bite of a drum stick. "I'm sure Dumbledore has it under control an' all. I mean nothing can stop him."

Hermonie glared at him, then directed her faze towards Harry. "If she was the one at your trial Harry you better be careful around her," Harry interrupted her.

"You don't think I don't know that Hermonie, that woman had it out for me, nearly causing me to have my wand snapped!"

Hermonie was about to retort when a sound caught her attention and looked towards it. "Wait do you hear that?" Hermoine asked her dinner companions. Ron and Harry both looked up from what they were eating and followed her gaze, they also started to hear a sound. Voices? But why are they so loud. As the voices were starting to get nearer the noise of the other conversations in the great hall also started to calm down, and the voices that were low at first where becoming louder it seemed as it kept getting closer. Then the doors to the great hall blasted open, revealing three strange looking people, well two of them seemed to be younger than ten years old. Harry turned to look up at the staff table to noticed Dumbledore rise and was standing in front of the podium, before the old headmaster got a word out the strangers spoke first.

"Finaly! clearing the trash mobs is the most annoying thing in the whole world, thought that would take for ever," Gohan let a long sigh.

"It really is dumb. These stupid Ruins are filled with those scourge trash mobs, but its nothing that my mage abilities cant handle!" Goten exclaimed happily.

"Mages are over powered Goten, you just have three spells, and boom! Your powerful. Warriors are where its at, we are cold and blood thirsty we take actual skill, hence the greatest class!" Trunks started flexing.

Gohan just shook his head at the two. "Come now we don't need any more squabble we need to work together to take down the Lich King. Speaking of which, isn't he suppose to be siting on his throne this is nothing but ruins..."

Ruins? At the mention of that word a large gasp had swarm through the great hall. These strangers claim they are in a ruins that must mean they are muggles. Weren't there anti muggle charms put in place so they don't come walking into the castle? Studens notice Dumbledore immediately started to walk fast towards the visitors, with Umbridge not too far behind. The head of houses were trying to keep calm and not to alarm the students.

They heard a chuckling, an evil one, it sent chills down the spines of the staff and students. The professors saw the personage appear behind the corner of the hall behind the staff table and immediately started firing spells at the figure, the spells were useless. It seems the muggle wards were still in place seeing as how the wards that do protect the muggles that wander in are still in effect.

The young man that made him self known, Dumbledor noted. His presence alone felt like the previous Dark Lord, utterly terrifying. The young man had dark clothes. His tall blonde very detailed spiked hair and his piercing dark teal eyes. A presence of power had washed over everyone in the Great Hall. Then he spoke.

"You trained them well, Gohan. You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known... right into my hands - exactly as I intended! You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice..." His figure no longer cloaked in shadow... shocked everyone in the great hall even more was, he looked exactly like Gohan.

Trunks and Goten scattered from Gohan with shocked expressions on their faces. Gohan had a shocked expression on his face. Then quickly turned his face into a fierce ferocity. "I have no idea who you are! But you are hopelessly outnumbered! Lay down your weapons, and I will grant you a just death!" with such convention, his companions looked between the two Gohan's' and immediately jumped to the side of their original companion.

A shallow dramatic darken laugh erupted from his voice. "No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You ARE the Earth's greatest champions. You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught... your unbridled fury...Now I stand, the lion before the lambs... and they do not fear. You'll learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy - and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power..."

The two looked identical maybe a struggle between brothers perhaps? Almost the exact opposite in looks. Dumbledore's' eyebrows shot up _'They're going to kill him, I cant have death be seen by the eyes of the innocent!'_ Before he could stop the chaos an immense power started to pour out from the strangers causing Dumbledore to falter, but causing anyone close to be pushed back. A wave of unadulterated power started to pour from him.

"For the light! Come on Goten I bet ill kill him faster than you, come on magic vs pure strength!" Trunks dashed forward towards the Lich King. And not to be out performed by his friend, Goten started charging and launching ki blasts.

"Dammit don't start attacking until I have aggro!" Gohan speeds in front of Trunks and immediately engages.

"By order of the Ministry, I order you to stop this at once!" Umbridge was trying but in vain, the now named strangers were ignoring her. "Professor Dumbledore, I demand an explanation for this! How can the security for your school be so lax enough that it cant remove these evil wizards!" Dumbledore ignored her, amazed by what these children were capable of. _'These children are not wizards of this I am sure. Those are not spells they are firing, and the wards would have not let them in. But they are not muggles either, its incredible.' _The students where barricading themselves behind the broken tables and using what shielding charms they could produce.

Gohan charged in, with a fierce punch to the Lich King's head. Who just side stepped the punch to counter with a knee to Gohan's face. Gohan dodged the knee while jumping and bringing his knees in while his opponent goes for a sweep kick. Gohan then goes for a spinning back kick only for the Lich King to duck going onto his left hand and kicking straight up into Gohan's solar plexus, causing Gohan to loose wind and fly into the air from the sheer force of the blow. While flying off, Gohan fires a ki blast, only for the Lich King to flip out of the way causing a big blast of smoke where the Lich King just was. Debriss from the ruins were flying freely, both Gohan and the Lich King both landed a good 25 yards from each other. Gohan panting slightly both glaring each other down. The Lich King chuckled. "Hope wanes..." he then proceeds to fly into the air taunting Gohan to come chase him, going through the what looked like a window of sorts.

"Harry look at those guys go! Why isnt any of this taught in class?" Hermonie just rolled her eyes at her ginger friend. Of course he barley sees the danger he's enjoying the show. "Woah! They're flying the air with out a broom! Thats bloody amazing!" Harry thought for a moment after seeing the strangers fly off, weren't only dark magic users able to fly like that? After seeing the strangers fly out of the great hall everyone followed them outside, defying orders from all the professors.

Both landed on the lush green grass just outside the ruins. The Lich King powers up some more followed by more chuckling, and proceeds to fly at Gohan with high speeds. Causing the ground beneath them to shake. He then charges a ki blast as he closes in. Thinking its for him, Gohan prepares for the pain till he finds out that its true target is for Goten. The blast was going for a new target quickly, Gohan followed after the blast and punched it right back at the enemy. Before it came back the Lich King fired another blast to set it off. Being so close to the blast and others Gohan did his best to create a shield to protect everyone. A great flash of explosion caused Gohans sheild to falter and nocked Goten and Trunks into the walls of the ruins behind them.

When the dust started to clear Gohan appeared with a bloodied torso with scraps left as a shirt and his super saiyan glory shining before all who could see. "No more! No more lives will be consumed by your hatred! We'll grant you a swift death. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain!" The Lich King laughed again. "I do believe we've played this charade long enough, Gohan, come my master Hungers."

"Wha?.." before the word was even finished Gohan's body dissolved and the remaining particles merged with the Lich King. "Did you fools truly believe that was me who was fighting along side you. That earthling is no more," the manic glee.

Goten and Trunks were shocked and completely beside them selves. "How could you do this Gohan! How could you betray the power of the Light? You were a Just, and Great Paladin!" Trunks' was trying his best to stay strong, for he knew his best friend next to him was on the verge of of a breakdown.

"There is no power in the light! Only power in Darkness! The might of the scourge knows no bounds! They bow to their true master! Join me and you share in their glory!" Gohan had his hands up in the with fists.

Goten was trying his hardest to keep his tears in check his voice from sounding weak. "Gohan, how could you betray all those you love were our live meaningless." Goten struggled.

Gohan could only chuckle. Hearing the sounds of chuckling only angered the two boys even more both powering up to their strongest both launched their assault towards the Traitor Gohan.

Dumbledore was heartbroken at the sight of the little boy, it seemed this evil being was his brother, once a figure of light. He can only imagine the heartbreak of seeing the ones you love change for the dark. _'Don't you join him young one the light is strong and always conquer the dark.' _He watched on in amazement how the youngling battled with his friend against his brother. It was astonishing.

Goten forgeting hes a mage charged head into Gohan, with a strong right fist, only for Gohan to dodge and push him away. Then Trunks came from behind kicking for Gohans' back, only to be punched in the stomach and launched backwards into the air. Goten bounced back and tried for a flying kick for Gohans face and Trunks aiming a kick for his back, Gohan just grabbed each boy by the face and slamed them into the ground. Indentations of the boys were found where the boys landed.

Debris flew up in the air, using it as cover to jump in the air. Gohan came up behind them aiming two ki blasts at their backs, both boys dodged just in the nick of time, causing both blasts to collide into the ground causing a big smokey cloud. Both boys reappear in front of the cloud of smoke charging and releasing their own ki blasts intwined with another towards Gohan. Firing a barrage of ki blasts towards him. Causing a chain reaction of blasts and clouds of raw energy, Goten and Trunks both land on the ground breathing slightly heavy with cuts and bruises all over. The cloud started to disperse and Gohan slowly descended from the clouds giving them an evil smirk and chuckling some more. "I will freeze you from within, until all that remains is an icy husk. The light shall fall."

"Trunks there is still a way for us to win but you'll have to cast your views on magic aside." Goten looked at his best friend with a determined look in his eyes.

"If your talking about the fusion technique you must be crazy Goten! Im a warrior! We do not! Rely on petty magic to fight our battles!" Trunks in his prideful nature launched himself towards Gohan only to be smacked towards the walls of the ruins again. Goten in his effort to revenge Trunks tries for the same tactic, only to land at the same place as Trunks. "Aright ill do it... but none of this to the others..."

Goten smiled a small smile toward his good friend, as they both got up staring down Gohan with a mighty glare.

"My master hungers for a new meal, your souls will be sufficient..." Gohan smriks evilly but stopped as soon as he sees the boys doing some bizarre movements.

"We'll never give up!-"

"Never surrender!-"

"we shall fight until our dying breath!"

"Ready Trunks?"

"Just get on with it!"

Both boys jump to the sides of each other with five yards in between. In symmetrical poses and moving with each syllable. "Fu-shion-HA!" Mirroring each others movements in perfect sync a flash of light as bright as a the sun caused a blindness to all around. Few moments the light surrounding a small single personage started to calm down, s mall boy with large spiky hair black on top and behind lavender. With a blue vest with yellow puffed up trimmings. And white gi pants with a teal sash. Gohan was astonished at the transformation that just took place.

"What... what is this sorcery...explain your selves!" anger being apparent on his face.

Gotanks flexed his muscles making sure things were in order throwing a few punches rubbing his wrists then shot a glare, a glare so filled with hatred towards the Lich King.

"We are the hope of the Universe! We are the answer to all living things that cry out for peace! We protector of the innocent! We are the Light to the Darkness! We are truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you! The power of the Light knows no bounds Gohan. You were the one who taught this. We shall grant you a swift death, Gohan. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain!"

Gohan matched their glare. There was no way he was going to let some brats defeat him!

Gohan charged towards them and punched Gotenks in the face only causing the boy to move his face. A little to the right. Eyeing the fist at his cheekbone Gotenks counters and thrusts a hard fist into Gohans chest, countiusly not letting up on the assault, Gohan taking a beating to his midsection. Gotenks powers up into super saiyan and continues his assault into Gohans gut. Gotenks then goes for a hard knee to Gohans right ribs only to be blocked by Gohan. Just as he blocked Gotenkns, Gotenks quickly changes knees, and knees Gohan in the gut then elbows him to the back of the neck. Gotenks goes for another knee strike but Gohan catches it redirecting and punches Gotenks hard in the face.

_'What is this magic to be able to fuse two bodies into one, seemingly making them that much more powerful, in all of my researching I have never come across such things._' You could hear sounds of aparation not too far from the school, the Auruors it seemed decided to join up, and tried firing their spells at the fighters but to no avail. They ran over to the students and asked to be brought up to what is going on.

Then both start trading blows neither letting up. As Gohan starts to take an upper hand putting Gotenks on the defense, Gohan finds an opening and drives a hard kick into Gotenks stomach. Gohan then tries for a hard punch into Gotenks stomach, just for Gotenks to phase out an appear behind Gohan. Gohan turns around, about to retaliate but Gotenks charged a ki blast to fast and strong for Gohan to counter, causing Gohan to be knocked back into the ground at a great distance. As the smoke cleared a large deep crater. Gotenks stands with caution, above the large crater until a slight noise is heard. Then a great yellow blast, started coming and Gotenks quickly pulls back and fires his own huge ki blast towards the incoming. A duel of huge ki blasts collided, energy was being poure from both parties neither one giving up, Gohan then started pulling an edge he started flying up to meet Gotenks blast and the blasts seem to be closing in on Gotenks.

"We wont loose! We cant loose!"

"Foolish little brother! The end has come!" the Lich Kings' laughter could be heard over the noise of the energy's' loud crackling.

The energy from Gohan's blast over powered Gotenks by a large margin before the entire blast enveloped the boys, Gohan grabbed them and let the blast fly off into the atmosphere. As soon as Gohan landed he placed a struggling Gotenks on the ground.

"Gohan! You broke the fight! You cheated! Your suppose to loose and let us take that last! It totally wasn't fair!" Gotenks having bruises and many cuts started to complain. Gohan could only laugh beside himself. Not long after Gotenks became two.

Trunks and Goten look at each other when the fusion was over both getting a evil glint in their eyes and pounce on Gohan taking him by surprise.

"We defeated the Lich King!" they both cheared in unison.

"Hey thats cheating! I won fair an square! I even saved your lives at the end you would have served me!" Gohan was struggling trying to pry off the small children off him.

"Nope! Good always wins! Isn't that right Goten?" Trunks chirped happily.

"Ya it is! I love this game Gohan we should play more of these games!"

_'What? No! Poor boys, wait what? Why are they laughing...' _Dumbledore quickly noticed they were smiling and couldn't help but over hear what they were saying they were quiet loud. '_it was only a game!'_

Gohan could only laugh finally pulling the boys off him and got off the ground. He looked towards the ruins real quick. Now that the action had died down he couldn't help but notice a weird strange feeling of being watched or something alive was really in there. Then he remembered something.

"We have to get home before dinner or mom is going to kill us! Me more specifically! We need to hurry! We also need to catch a fish before we get there!" Gohan was panicking now, it wasnt often that his mother would let him take a day off from his studies and if he was going to be home late his chances of having another would greatly diminish.

Goten being reminded of food also started panicking, and running around in circles. Trunks only shook his head and sighed .

"Gohan there is a lake right over there why don't we just grab the fish out of the lake and use instant transmission we'll be home in no time." Honestly you would think the more older of them would be able to think more clearly.

Gohan and Goten both looked at the lake and smiled sheepishly towards Trunks.

"Who ever gets the biggest fish wins!" Goten rushed towards the lake, with Trunks not too far after. Gohan just laughed at the twos' antics and caught up to them, all three of them found a good size fish almost when after the giant squid but decided against it when it started to pet Goten, and Goten refused to eat his new friend.

"Wait! Young man! Young man! By order of the Ministry! These aurors here who will kill if you do not stop this instant!" Umbridge and the group of aurors all had their wands out and pointed at the kids who still didn't pay them the slightest of attention. Dumbledore along with Professors Snape and Mcgonagall causally walked up behind her and the aurors. As they watched the boys fly out of the lake with good size fish for each, vanish shortly there after. Umbridge immediately turned and casted a hated glare at the Headmaster "You! Don't you think this incident will go unnoticed to the Minister he will hear every count, and you will be removed from your post faster than you can say chocolate frog. I've never seen such incompetence in security as you have left Hogwarts to be. With that she and the non order aurors left.

All three boys took one last glance at the Ruins before both boys latch to Gohan and left for home.

"Minerva if you would please escort the children back to their dormitories, I believe we are in need of another Order meeting." Dumbledore turned and left starting back up to the castle while looking at what a mess was left. He needed to find those boys before Tom had a chance to grab them, or worse learn of that kind of power. That is power that should be kept in dreams only.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only a one shot. basically it was just Gohan Trunks and Goten pretending to play warcraft. and they used hogwarts as the icecrown citadel. yes i used direct lines from that game, just as i used direct lines from harry potter.<strong>

**once again THIS IS A ONE SHOT**

**i do hope i inspired some writers out there to take the idea and run with it to an extent. im not a fan of yaoi so i probably wont read it if it goes in that direction.**

**and for the record For the Horde. !**


End file.
